Emmett Visits The Pet Shop
by AwesomeBlonde89
Summary: Just a short story about Emmett visiting the pet shop. This story is quite random, so it may be concerning at times... Sorry about the terrible summary, I'm terrible at writing them. Please read!


"Emmett, please put down the yo-yo and do something productive!" said Edward as he finally snapped after watching Emmett play with the yo-yo for over and hour.

"This is productive! Besides there is nothing more for me to do," replied Emmett. Actually, Emmett was really enjoying himself. He never thought that a yo-yo could be so much fun!

"Emmett are you serious? There are so many things you could be doing right now besides playing with a stupid yo-yo!"

Emmett inhaled sharply, "You did not just call Yoda a stupid yo-yo!"

"You named your yo-yo Yoda?" Edward questioned while raising his right eyebrow.

"No...where did you hear this?" Emmett asked in an inocent voice.

"You just said that your yo-yo's name was Yoda."

"No I didn't."

"Emmett I was sitting right here on this very couch when you said that your yo-yo's name was Yoda!" Edward said agrivated.

"I'm sorry, I do not recall."

"Gah!" Edward shouted with frustration.

"Edward, you seem to be frustrated. What is bothering you?"

Edward face-palmed, then glared at Emmett. "Emmett you are being a lazy vampire. THAT is what is bothering me."

"I'm not being a lazy vampire! I'm just not an active one, gosh."

"No, your being lazy," said Edward.

"Am not!" Emmett snapped. Just then his cell phone jingled telling him that he had recieved a text message. Emmett took out his cell phone and read the message:

_Emmetts being a lazy vampire! Ha ha ha ha!_

Emmett twitched. "Edward could you please keep your voice down, I just got a text from someone and they are making fun of me because I'm not an active vampire!"

Edward gave Emmett a look that said seriously, your that stupid? Edward had sent the message.

"Edward your presence is boring me, I am going to try to find something to do," Emmett said. Emmett went outside to the garage, got into his jeep then started driving on the highway.

"I wonder what I should do," Emmett thought aloud.

After five minutes of driving Emmett came across a sign that advertised the grand opening of a new pet shop. "Pet shop? I wanna go!"

Emmett began driving to the pet shop which was only three minutes away from his current location. When he arrived at the shop he was amazed by how many animals were in the store. There were dogs, cats, snakes, hampsters, and even kangaroos! Emmett looked at all the animals, and even bonded with them. _"I wish I could take care of all these animals. I'd never be lonely again! _ Emmett thought to himself.

After a few more minutes of playing with some kittens Emmett had a brilliant idea. He spotted a sales clerk and ran up to her. "Um, excuse me miss do you know how much all these animals would cost to adopt?"

Franzcharlita, the sales clerk, turned to Emmett and her eyes grew to the size of golfballs. "Are you serious?" Emmett nodded his head and Franzcharlita took out a calculator.

*Two hours and 159,000 dollars later* Emmetts phone began ringing. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Emmett! Where the heck are you? Esme is freaking out, you need to come home soon," said Edward on the other line.

"I'm at the new pet store and you should see all the pets that are here! It's amazing!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett just get a dang goldfish and come home!"

"Okay, okay I get the point. I need to hurry. Gosh, you don't have to yell."

"Be home in 30 minutes, and remember you are only allowed to get one fish."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Bye." Emmett hung up.

"Okay! I finally finished calculating the total amount for all the animals in the store!" exclaimed Franzcharlita, "the total amount comes to $360,895! So, what do you say?"

"I'll adopt them all!" said Emmett.

*The next day*

"Emmett are you sure you don't want to come to the store to buy new camping equiptment?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm sure! And don't you worry, I will keep the house safe while all of you are gone!"

"Well, I never asked you to watch the house, but that is very kind of you! Anyways we will be gone for about two hours, think you can handle it?"

"Yes sir!" Emmett shouted while saulting Carlisle.

"Alright, we'll see you later," said Carlisle.

After everyone left, five 18 wheeler trucks came to the Cullen's house. Franzcharlita rang the door bell and announced that the animals have arrived. Emmett quickly opened the door and people that worked for the pet shop began bringing in all the animals.

As the animals were being brought in, Emmett was hopping around with excitement. "_I shall no longer be lonely!"_ Emmett kept thinking to himself.

Emmett began day dreaming about how he could teach the dogs how to fetch, and how he could teach the kangaroos how to break dance. His day dreaming came to an end, however, when Edward burst through the front door. "Emmett! I told you only one fish! What did you do, buy the whole freaking zoo?"

Emmett shook his head. "I didn't buy the zoo, I bought the whole entire pet shop!"

When Emmett finished the sentence the rest of the Cullens walked inside. They all stared at the animals that were crawling around and ones that were in cages. Then they all stared at Emmett. "EMMETT!" they all shouted with anger in their voices.

Emmett cringed. "Hehe..oops!"

**Um, so yeah. Random story. Your probably concerned, are you not? **

**Review for Yoda the yo-yo! Please? No? Okay then... poor Yoda...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters from it!**


End file.
